The Man of My Dreams
by CoachJay0309
Summary: I slowly roll him onto his back and I bite back a scream. His eyes open and it's no mistaking him. The man from my dream.
1. It Can't Be

**I don't own any characters or the rights to Frozen.**

**All right to Titanic for the "flying scene". His name is Jack Frost and I had to do it.**

* * *

"Shhh" he puts his finger to his lips. "Close your eyes."

"What?" I ask, my heart fluttering with the wind.

"Do you trust me?" His eyes lock with mine, those charming pale blue eyes. I look away at the glistening purples and blues of the ice castle, but only for a second before they lock back on him. My head is screaming at me to run, that I'm smarter than this, but heart is screaming just as loud that I need to stay...that I want to stay. "Close your eyes and give me your hand."

My eyes flutter close as I reach out for him. His fingers intertwine with mine and pull to the edge.

"Do you trust me?" His voice whispering in my ear.

"I trust you."

"Step up onto the railing. I promise, I won't let go." He assures me. I feel him step up behind me, steadying us both on the side of the rail, the wind tugging at our faces. Taking my other hand, he stretches out my arms like wings. "Now open your eyes."

I slowly open them to find my self almost...flying. The wind swirling around my outstretched arms as Jack and I stand on the edge of the balcony. The setting sun before us lighting the sky with oranges, reds, and pinks.

I feel alive, exhilarating.

"I'm flying, Jack. This is wonderful."I let out laugh joy and turn to look at the man holding me, his eyes a pale, but sparkling blue.

Jack's lips brush the line of my neck, sending up a chill. Not a chill that makes me pull away, but a chill that makes me want more. I turn my entire body into him and find his lips with mine. At first, his lips are careful and gentle. But he kisses me harder, pulling even closer. I cling to him, wanting more.

"Elsa." He mutters between kisses." Elsa...Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?"

I pull away.

" What? What are..."

"Elsa, get up." His eyes have lost life and his body goes stiff. Jacks voice is not his own, it's Anna's. "Wakey wakey, Elsa."

I lurch forward in the soft, silk head is swimming and my heart is still pounding. The sun is peeking over the mountain tops and shining through the windows while the wind blows a soft breeze filled with smells from the bakery's in town. "Anna, I swear. If you do-"

"What? Wake you? Elsa! We're supposed to have a sister day out in town! I just wanted to make sure you didn't oversleep!" Her face innocent and sweet. I stare at my sister, her hair in knots and tangles all over her head. I know I love her, but sometimes it's because I have too.

" Okay. I'm up. Get dressed. I'll meet you down in the dining hall for breakfast. Okay?" Anna squeals with delight before clambering all over me to get down. The door bangs shut and I fall back on the bed. Thoughts invade my mind like poisons. It felt so good, so real. I sigh and push myself of the king size bed.

I step in front of the full length mirror and study the woman staring back. She's beautiful. Twinkling blue eyes and platinum blonde hair hanging down in loose curls. I wave my hand and my white silk sleeping gown glows, morphing into my usual sky blue dress with a sparkling train. Instead of pointing to my hair for my usual magical makeover, I take the pieces in my hand and braid them down the side, securing the ends with a ice band. Satisfied, I head for the dining hall.

The castle is strangely silent. Warm and cozy... but silent. I glance at the paintings that hang on the walls. Generations of my family follow me down the hall until I push open the dining hall door. The dining hall is bathed in the light of the fire, dancing and playing in the hearth.

Anna sits next to my empty chair, her plate topped off with pancakes and that egg thing. What did the stranger with the bow tie say it was... An omelet? I take my place next to her in the green cushy chair at the head of the table as servants pour out of the kitchens with shining silver platters loaded with fruits and pastries.

"Would her majesty like some fruit?" some one asks.

"No thank you."

"Your highness try this delectable New pastry. I call it a doughnut." another voice asks.

I wave them all away and motion of the chef to approach.

"Your usual Madame?"

" Yes, please, Chef Sabjorn" I take the linen napkin off the plate and lay it in my lap. Even through my dress, the napkin is cold against my thighs. Noah fills my cup to the brim with water. "Thank you, Noah." He bows and heads toward the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" Anna starts, her mouth filled with the egg thing.

"Oh, a... good. You?" I answer, trying not to think of my dream.

"Oh, let me tell you I had a dream like you wouldn't believe. It was me and Kristoff and we were dancing in the moonlight! Oh it was so romantic-"

CRASH! CLANG! SHATTER!

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!" A voice yells from the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." A familiar voice rings out.

" Your weird, that's what you are." The kitchen door fling open and a white snowman flies through the air and lands of the oak dining table, skidding across the surface towards Anna and I. It stops in a heap, knocking over my glass of water. Anna and I laugh at the snowman until we can't breathe.

"What are you laughing at?" He says swapping his butt and midsection around. He grabs his arm from his foot and places it's right place. "I was only trying to be helpful."

"Olaf, how many times do we have to say Chef Sabjorn doesn't like you and stay away from him?" I laugh. I hand him his carrot nose and he sticks back on his face.

"Til I listen. But why doesn't he like me?" Olaf's eyes start to water.

"Olaf, are you crying?" Anna asks, catching her breath.

"No." He says wiping his eyes. "My nose hurts."

"It's okay. He just doesn't understand you. Why don't you come with us today and have fun. Would that make you feel better?" Anna asks, her compassion showing.

Instantly, Olaf brightens. "Oh, I would love too! What are we going to do?"

"I feel like taking a stroll through the mountains today." I speak up.

"That sounds great." Anna says.

We finish eating and head out towards the mountains on the dirt path. We walk in silence for a few minutes, drinking in the beauty of the forest. The trees are alive with chatter and life. The wind dances with the leaves in a complicated dance sequence. The path gradually inclining.

"It's so beautiful." Anna whispers.

"Yeah. You wouldn't have to add any yellow here. Or chartreuse, or any crimson. Definitely not crimson. Crimson and the forest, that's a scary combo." Olaf laughs at himself. The wind brings a misplaced sound to my ears. Twigs snapping at a bone crushing speed.

"Guys, stop." I say, listening. The sound gets louder, but it's coming from up path.

"What is that?" Anna whimpers. A lump rolls out of the tree line, down the hill and stops on path. "Is he dead?" Anna whispers to me.

A muffled moan escapes the mass on the road.

"Did that answer your question?" I say moving cautiously towards him. He's faced down in the dirt. "Sir, can you hear me? I'm going to roll you over. Make a sound if you want me to stop. Okay?" I slowly roll him onto his back and I bite back a scream. His eyes open and it's no mistaking him. The man from my dream.


	2. Jack Frost Junior?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

"Can we some how carry him to the castle?" Anna asks, kneeling down beside me.I shake my head. There's no way, between two scrawny women and a snowman, that we'd be able to carry him on our own. We'll have to send for help.

"No. We would barely be able to lift him." I say. I look behind us at the castle, not to far away. "Anna, I want you to go get help. Find a horse. You don't even have to saddle him, just bring a lead rope. And hurry." I glance at her. She's transformed from a scared child to a determined woman. Pulling her dress up to her knees, I watch the dust kick up behind her. I don't think I've ever seen her run that fast...I don't think I've ever seen her run period.

I turn back to the mass in front of me. "Can you hear me? Do you know your name." I gently shake him. His eyes flutter open for a split second before going still again. "Say something so I know you're alive."

"Jack...Frost." He groans. And then I see it. Through a rip in his puffy white shirt, I see part of a snowflake tattoo. But he's young , maybe twenty years old. Too young to be the original Jack Frost. The Jack Frost that Mother and Father told stories of by the fire all those years ago.

_'He was dangerous. Dangerous to the point where he locked himself away. He would only come out once a year to change the seasons' _

But this couldn't be him...Could it? This man, this terrifying yet handsome man-

"Elsa!" Anna's voice reaches me before I see her ride over the hill on the back a black stallion. She slows to a trot and then a walk before sliding down. "I went as fast as I could. I told Kia to fetch the doctors and set up a bedroom for him."

"Okay. We're gonna have to find some way to lift him on to the horse... What is she doing?" I say looking at the beast. She's laid down on the dusty road.

"Maybe she knows whats going on?" Anna suggests.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? I'm lost." Olaf butts in.

"Not now Olaf. Here Anna, grab his feet and prop him up on the horse." We heave the unconscience Jack onto the horse with a huge grunt. When we get him situated, we stand, huffing and puffing, trying to catch our breaths.

"Someones... gonna... have to ride... behind him..." Anna huffs out.

"Yeah... but who?" I ask. I want to be the one to get him out of here, if only to ask him if I've been in his dreams lately.

"You do it. I think ...I'll take my time and walk slowly back to the castle... You know to just catch my breath." She says. But I see it in her eyes. She's playing one of her little games. Just this once, I'll play along.

"Okay." I swing my leg over and scoot up behind him, wrapping one arm Jack's middle and one arm in the mane of the horse. We wobble as she gets to her feet before galloping away. The castle gets closer and closer and before long, it's looming over us. In the courtyard, Kia and doctors wait with a stretcher and big black bags. I bring us to a halt. Slowly, I lean Jack towards the doctors who catch him and gently lay him on the stretcher. I slide down and try to follow them, but Kia's arm stops me.

"Your majesty. Let them do their job. Pardon me, but you can't help him right now." I nod, knowing it's true. I'll just have to wait until he wakes up. A small voice speaks up behind me.

"Madam, are you done with Beauty?" the stable boy, Amon, asks. I nod again. I just can't find my voice to speak to anyone. I need to be alone. I head for the door to the palace before Kia stops me again.

"Madame, do you wish to be alerted when the stranger awakes?" I nod one last time before retiring to my room. I shut my door gently before throwing myself into the mountain of silk and cotton pillows. The coolness of the fabric comforting me. How can he be here? I swear he's the man from my dreams and that should make him fake, imaginary. But here he is. In my kingdom... and he's not just any man. He's either a) THE Jack Frost or b) a descendent of THE Jack Frost. "Oh this is too much to deal with." I run my fingers through my hair and let out a long sigh.

"What's too much to deal with?" Anna's asks. I bolt up right. I didn't even hear her come in.

"Well, you're awfully quiet today." I say relaxing against the bed. I close my eyes and try to calm my breathing. After the whole Hans thing, I'm still a little jumpy. Though he didn't exactly come up behind me and scare me to death before trying to slice me to bit with a sword.

"What's going on?" She asks, laying beside me. I open my eyes and turn my body towards her."I saw how you reacted to the man. Elsa, you knew him. Don't deny it."

"It's nothing. He's a guy I met when Mother took me to Solsthiem." I lie. I've never lied to her before, and I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. Anna slides off the bed onto the wood floor and pads over to the door.

"Elsa, when you decide to quit lying to me about this man, come find me. I want to help you, but you have to let me. You don't have to do everything on your own anymore." She turns and closes the door behind her.

She's right though. I've always did just about everything on my own. I lay there thinking over Anna's words before I drift off.

"Queen Elsa?" There's a soft rapping on my chamber door. "Queen Elsa, the stranger is awake and wants to speak with you." I sit up right and quickly climb off the bed. I stop in front of the mirror for a second fixing my hair, straightening my makeup, and smoothing out my dress before following Kia.

"Has he said anything yet?" I ask, hoping he hasn't.

"No, your majesty. He's only said one sentence. That he wants to speak to you. He called you by name, your Highness. But I'm guessing he wants to thank you for saving him." Kia says.

"I wasn't the only one. Anna was with me whole the time." I say. We walk in silence the rest of the way, coming to a stop at my old room. The blue snowflakes on the door so familiar as I push it open.

Jack's standing by the window, bare-chested. His white crew cut hair making his eyes even more pronounced. I quietly shut the door behind me, leaning up against it, unsure of what to do next. Do I say something? What would I say? Hi, I'm Elsa, you probably don't know me but I've been dreaming about you. "Queen Elsa." He inclines his head towards me. His jaw is square, his nose straight and perfect. His pale blue eyes framed in an almond shape. "May I ask... what happened?" I dare the words out of my mouth, hoping my voice doesn't crack.

"You may." His voice is warm. Completely the opposite of his looks. " But first I need to say why I'm here. I've come to warn you. You have a threat more powerful than you can possibly imagine heading here to challenge you for your kingdom."

"A..Threat. Why- who would- who is it." I put a hand to my chest, trying to keep my breathing even.

"Please, your highness. What I'm about to say might change the way you see me. I'm Jack Frost...Junior." He says. So he's not the original, but the son of the original. "Everyone just calls me Jay. It's least confusing." Jay drops the formality.

"So I'm guessing your father is on his way." I say in disbelief. He nods. "How long until he gets here?" I say. I really don't want to go to war. I don't want to be a war queen.

Jay scratches the back of his neck." A month, month and half at most."

* * *

**I am having so much fun with this. It just pours out! Updates will be all over the place, but I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Tell Him

_A month at most. _

Jay's words rattle around in my head as I try to do paper work. Wesleton wants to re-establish a trade partnership. That's easy. No. _ A month at least. _Falkreaves wants to establish a peace treaty. Yes. _Month at least. _Talisile is having uprising in their province and requests advice. I'll deal with that later. _At least. _The Southern Isles send an apology note of Hans and asks for forgiveness. I can do that. _At least a month.._

I let out a frustrated sigh, burying my head in my hands, stifling back a sob. Why does everything bad have to happen to my kingdom? I hear the door open and close. "Go away Anna. I'm not in the mood."

"Is this a bad time?" Jay asks. My head shoots up. He's wearing tight black pants and a puffy white shirt and I'm suddenly aware of my heart beating in my chest. "I can come back if that's better."

"No. It's fine." I say. I push back the red leather chair and walk around the desk.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me. You seem a little stressed, so I was thinking you could use the fresh air and a distraction." He says, his eyes hopeful. I hesitate. Should I? " You hesitated. It was a bad idea. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"No, your fine. Your fine. A walk sounds perfect." He offers me his arm, and I lace mine through his, being careful to not get to close to him.

Outside in the garden, the warm summers day has cooled down, the setting sun bathing the sky purples, pinks, and oranges. Birds sing their songs while they chase each other from tree to tree and bathe in the bird bath. My magic, my powers almost destroyed all this. I might be just as bad as the original Jack Frost.

"This land is beautiful." Jay breaks the silence.

"Yes. You should see it from North Mountain. It's breath-taking." I say. Jay raises his arm to point at the mountain looming over head.

"That mountain? Oh, I've been there. And you're right. Arendelle looks striking from that point."

"Is that why you were laid out on the road?" I ask.

He chuckles. "It's stupid really. I was on my way here. Just me and my horse, Snow, and we got to the top of the mountain, just to see how far we were from the kingdom. Bad idea. There was a band of robbers waiting in the trees. There were at least forty of them. I fought as long and hard as I could, and then I took off. I saw Snow take off the way we came, so I'm hopping she went back home..." His eyes look up at the mountain.

"But you escaped with just a torn shirt?" I ask, very interested in the story.

"Yes." He grins. "A robber shot an arrow at me when I took off. Nipped my shirt but missed me. I ran down the entire mountain until I got to the cliff side overlooking the fjord and I couldn't stop and I went right over the edge. Crashed into a tree, that limb broke. Grabbed onto another, then that one broke." His arms making large gestures, his face alight with a good tale. A smile plastered on his face. I giggle.

"Wow, that is some story. No wonder you were out on the road." I lead him to a stone bench in the back of the garden, near the gazebos. Vines creeping up the stone legs, I gracefully sit down and face him. "Can I ask you something? Why did you come to warn us?"

Jay's face goes serious, thoughts rattling in his head. "I... I have seen my father take down kingdom after kingdom. He does it so stealthily that the citizen never know there's a new king. I just got sick of it."

"How does he do it?"

"He arrives like any other diplomat. Through horse and carriage. He meets with the king and queen and then controls them. He somehow slips his ice into their drinks and once they ingest it, they fall under his control. It can only be broken if my father is killed. He's scary smart and good at fighting. He's going to be tough to beat."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, taking in the sun set. I could sit with him for ever. "I guess I should get to bed. Big day of planning tomorrow." I say.

"Let me walk you inside." He says. This time, he doesn't offer his arm. We chit-chat about the weather until I'm in front of my chamber door. "So it was a great walk. Maybe we... should do it again sometime?"

I nod, a smile on my lips. "Sounds great." Before I have a chance to slip inside, Jay takes my hand and kisses it.

"Until then." He bows and turns. My heart is racing like a herd of horses. He kissed my hand and somehow I'm disappointed. I slip inside and shut the door. I giggle. Why does he make me feel like this? Like a school girl?

"Well that was adorable!" squeals Anna on the other side of the door. I throw it open and pull her inside,slamming it shut.

"You were spying on me?" I shout.

"Not through all of it. I saw you two walking in the garden and then he got all serious and you got all serious and then I watched him kiss your hand in the hallway just now! Oh Elsa, he may be the one. And can I just say, I approve." Anna throws herself onto the bed and laughs uncontrollably. I can't believe she has been spying!

"Anna-" I start

"Are you gonna tell me?" She asks, her face growing serious. I sigh. There's no way I can keep it from her and eventually she will figure it out.

"Fine. But you have to swear that you will not repeat it." I say. I put my pinky finger out, waiting until she locks it with hers.

"Pinky promise." she says. "How do you know him?"

"It's complicated." I start. I explain that I've been having dreams about Jay. They started out at the ice castle and we were just acquaintances but then things started to heat up.

"So, you've been dreaming about it. Like just this past night ,or before he got here?" She says the other option like it's impossible. I play with the hem of my sleeve, weaving it between my fingers.

"Before." She goes silent for few seconds, chewing on the inside of her lip. I wish that I could be inside her mind. Even for as young as she is, Anna is probably the wisest person I know.

"I have an idea. Papi might know something about it. Kristoff and I can go ask him, but I think you need to talk to Jay about it. It may be some kind of telekinetic link. His soul probably reaching to help you, to warn you." She hops off the bed and passes me, stopping in the doorway. "We will leave first thing tomorrow morning."

I watch her swing the door shut behind her. Talk to him? A guy? I don't know how to do that without it being awkward. And it being a guy that I might possibly be attracted too? I guarantee that I can't talk without awkwardness. But I'm a queen. Just hide my emotions and act regal. Nothing can faze me if I'm queenly. "Okay, I will talk to him. Like a queen, I will talk to him. No silly school girl act." I tell myself, heading out the door and towards his room. I pause and take a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." Jay says. I push open the door and try not to blush. Honestly, this guy doesn't like shirts. He's bare-chested again. But this time I see a faint outline of a jagged scar. "Oh, Queen Elsa, uh... let me put a shirt on." He looks around for a shirt, but I don't want him to put on.

"No! I mean, you don't have to do that. I just wanted to talk to you about some important issues." I say, hoping that would stop his frantic search for a shirt. He nods his head, and sinks down in to a chair. He motions for me to take a seat. " I honestly don't have a clue how to tell you this." I start.

"Then let me." He takes a breath." I've been dreaming about you. Before I met you, I was dreaming of you."

Dreaming of me? So maybe it is a telepathic connection. " Whats the last dream you had. Just describe it." I say. If it is an invisible link that connects us, the dream I had will correspond and be identical to his.

"You're not freaking out. That means you've had the same dreams... What do you remember from the last." Jay stands and walk towards me, towering over me. The last thing I remember his lips... My face fills with color. I can't just tell him I remember us kissing. He may not have had the same dream as me. But I can't lie.

"It's kind of embarrassing." I say, looking at my feet.

"I promise I won't laugh." He sits down on the bed beside me, a few feet separating us.

"Why don't we say it at the same time?" I ask. He nods. " One, two, three."

" A kiss" we both say. So it is true. We have a connection. But why. More importantly how?

* * *

**I know I'm a day late with the update. Not much to this chapter, just a filler chapter. I'll update in two weeks with a better, more action-y chapter. So... Geronimo. **


	4. Wifi is down

Hey guys, hope everyone is doing well. Due to the tornadoes that ripped through Arkansas last night (April 27,2014) I will not be able to post anything for a while . My internet is down. I'm fine , my house is intact, my friends are safe but the same can not be said to those I didn't know. Mass casualties and damage everywhere. If you pray, please pray, if not, think of Arkansas please.


	5. Wild Side

**We have wifi at the moment, it's been spotty since the tornado came through, but it's here for now.**

* * *

"What we need is a plan of attack. But it can't be obvious." I tell the counsel. "The less soldiers we have walking the streets the better."

They sit in a semi-circle behind a giant oak desk, all dressed in the regulation council member uniform. Green coats, white shirts, black pants and boots. Blending into the green walls.

"Queen Elsa, we can't fight Jack Frost. Do you know what he'll do?" An older gentleman says.

"Yes I do. And I can guarantee you that if we don't fight, it will be worse than if we do fight." I say, slamming my hand on the table. Why won't they get it?

"What do you suppose we do? If you don't want more soldiers for an army and you want a subtle plan ...there is no way to do it." another chimes in.

Marlex, a rather opinionated member, sits reclined in his chair, a small smile on his face.

"There is a way."Jay says from the door. I didn't see him come in. "The queen is right on wanting a subtle attack plan. Anything that clues him in about knowing his plan, he will not hesitate to destroy everything. No man, woman, or child will survive." He puts his hands behind his back, straightening his posture.

"Oh, and you know this how?" Marlex leans forward.

"I know because I've seen it." His eyes meet mine and I know he's talking to me."Have you ever heard of Concord? Off the coast of Solthiem?"

"Yes, we've heard _of _them, but I don't believe anyone has had any contact with them in a good while." Marlex retorts in a mocking tone.

"They figured out what my father's plan was, and he froze them. They are frozen, still in their town, in the positions in which they were frozen until my father is either killed or feels the need to unfreeze them. " Jay starts pacing the semi-circle stopping in front of Liam, the head council member. "Arendelle has the resources to stop him."

Marlex chuckles." What resources do we have?"

"You have a powerful leader...and me." Jay says turning on his heel, throwing Marlex a look before storming out. I stand there, trying to keep from yelling at Marlex. Could he be anymore rude?

"We will reconvene in two days time. Everyone will be required to present some idea on a battle plan." I say before hurrying after Jay. I cover the castle before finding him in the stables with Amon.

I watch as he saddles two horses, his muscles bulging underneath his shirt. I feel my breath catch in my throat as he looks at me with a half-smile. "Your Majesty." He motions to one of the horses. I swing my leg into the saddle, having no clue of the destination, and all my queenly senses telling me this is wrong. I block them out, giving into my wild side for a change. Jay seats himself on the other.

"Amon, tell Princess Anna that Queen Elsa will be accompanying me for the day." Jay says .I glance over at him and he's looking back at me with a mischievous look. "Race ya" he shouts. He clicks his teeth and gallops out of the stables with me on his heels. We race toward my ice castle, which despite the hot days, still stands. We ride up to the stables and put the horses up and head to the ice stairs, laughing at each other.

"And Kristoff is in love with her?" Jay laughs.

"Despite the crazy hair in the mornings and the annoying yet sunny personality, she has a way with people. Something I don't have." I say.

"That's not true. You have a commanding presence. It radiates with beauty and power and intelligence." He comments. I blush as I push open the door coming into the main hall, the blues and whites sparkling all around in the daylight. I head to the stairs before I notice that Jay has stopped. "What is it?" I ask. He's looking at me in a way no one has ever looked at me before.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He says shaking his head.

"Well come on. I wanna show you something." I say starting on the stairs. I lead us to my bedroom and out to the balcony where the sun is beginning to set. "The view from here is better than any other." I say. I feel Jay step up behind me, pressing up against my back and wrapping his arms around me. My heart begins to race.

"I don't know, this one seems better." He says. I look back into his eyes.

"Deja vu." I whisper before his lips crash into mine.

My mind is yelling at me to stop but my heart is telling me to keep going and I listen to it, pulling him closer, wanting more. He leads me back to into the palace, to the bed where he lifts me up, setting me on top of it. My legs wrap around his waist and my fingers find the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. His hands find the buttons on the back of my dress, tracing my skin as he undoes them. _I need to stop_ I think to myself. But I can't.

I giggle as his lips brush my neck finding lips again.

I shiver under the blankets and reach for Jay. He instinctively pulls me closer, burying his head into my shoulder, his lips brushing my neck. His fingers tracing patterns lightly on my back.

"Morning." He says, propping up on his elbow. I open my eyes and smile. I don't think I've ever been this happy.

"Hi," I whisper,with a smile. We lay looking into each others eyes before Jay breaks the silence.

"I love you." He says. My heart skips a beat. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it out loud yet. I just-"

I silence his lips with mine. His hands trial down my side, pulling my waist closer to his. We stay like that before I pull away, looking him his pale blue eyes."I love you" I say before kissing him again.

He laughs as he pulls away."I think we should get back before anyone gets suspicious."

I groan."I don't wanna. I wanna stay here and be free." I say, stretching, the sheet falling away from my body.

"I don't want to either, but we still have to deal with Jack." he says planting a kiss on my collar-bone. I push myself off of the bed and slide off of the edge. Jay buckles his belt and stops, his eyes looking me over. He climbs over the bed, seductively growling, picking me up and throwing me back on the bed. I giggle as he kisses my neck and down to my stomach. He trails back to my lips but before he can kiss them I put finger on his lips.

"We have to get back before someone gets suspicious." I tease. He chuckles helping me up. I wave my hand and the blue dress on the floor vanishes. I wave it again and a white, floor length, silk gown materializes on me. I wave it a third time and my platinum hair curls and flows down my back.

"Wow," I hear Jay say. I turn to him. "You're beautiful." He takes my hand and we walk down the stairs and out of the ice castle. I can't help stealing a glance at him. He's smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing." He says, pulling me closer to his side. Outside at the horse stables, Jay fetches the saddles and reigns. "Didn't we leave the horses here in the stables?"

Just before I could get the words out of my mouth, there's a cruel laugh at the entrance of the stables. A man with a black mask on his face and a sword at his hip stands in the door.

"Hello, my little friend" He says in a deep booming voice." I believe we've met." His eyes are on Jay. I slowly look out of the corner of my eye at the other end of the barn. It's got several more bandits. I look back at the leader, his eyes all over me. I feel violated in so many ways.

"We have come to finish the job. But since I'm having fun looking at your friend," he smiles at me, showing a few missing teeth." you give us her, and we leave you alone."

"No. You won't touch her." Jay says calmly, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ah,well, we'll kill you anyways and take her."

Jay looks at me."Elsa, do you trust me?"

I nod, so scarred I can hardly think."I trust you."

He smiles at me and then turns back to the bandit leader. "Let's renegotiate. You, me, no weapons, no one else, just hand to hand combat. Winner walks away with the girl and their life. Deal?"

The bandit thinks for a second, his eyes trained on me. "How about if you win, we let you live and you take the girl. If you lose, I get the girl and she watches while I cut your throat. Sound fair?"

"Let's do it." Jay agrees.

The bandits push us outside in front of the castle. They form a ring around Jay and the leader.

"Are you ready to die, boy" The chief spits. Jay doesn't respond. They circle each other for a moment. The bandit leaps at Jay. Jay kicks out, hitting the thief in the gut. The ring of thugs "boo's" and hollers every time Jay connects with the thug.

Jay takes calculated steps, punching the bandit in the chin. He grabs him by the shirt and knees him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Four bandits rush forward and grab a hold of Jay, kicking him until he's on his knees. I try to run to him, but a big bald bandit holds me back, gripping my arms behind me. The leader pushes himself off the ground, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Do you think I was going to play fair." He yells, slapping Jay. His head lulls to the side and I know he can't take much more. But what can I do? He's going to kill him. I don't know what to do! The bandit leader draws a knife, swinging it over head.

"No!" I scream. The leader hesitates for a moment, but that's all Jay needs. His legs thrust out in front of him, knocking the bandit down. He shoves his shoulder into the groin of one, giving him just enough room to pull the other down and push himself up. He's back in action, dodging swords and knives. Soon, all the thugs are down except the one holding me.

I scream out in pain as the bandit behind me twists my arm. He jerks my head back, exposing my neck and I feel the cold steel of a dagger pressed against my throat.

"Don't try anything," he hisses at Jay.

Think, what can I do right now that won't kill me? What can I do? What can I do? Frost bite!

I focus on my arms, sending cold through them. The bald bandit howls in pain as his hands start to freeze and I feel the dagger pull to the side, barely missing my jugular vein.

"Elsa!" Jay yells. I stumble forward toward him, but a hand yanks me back. I close my eyes as I hear Jay grunt and the sound of metal-cutting flesh. I open my eyes long enough to glance at the bald bandit with a dagger in his forehead before falling into Jays arms. We collapse onto the ground, Jay holding my head to his chest as my whole body wracks with gut wrenching sobs. I sit there a few seconds before I look up, holding my neck , which is warm and wet. Jay tears off part of his shirt for a bandage and secures it around my neck. We sit there for a few minutes, evening out our shaky breaths.

He saved me. No matter how you look at it, Jay saved my life.

"I guess we'll be walking back." I say, wiping tears away.

"Do you feel like you can walk? I don't think we should push it." He says helping me up. I head down road, determined to get back to the palace. I have so much work to do... and some stuff to tell Anna. Maybe. I don't know if I'll tell Anna what all happened. We may just stick to the bandit story and leave the rest out.

"Are you coming?" I ask, stopping to look back at him. He nods, offering me his arm. This time I take it and pull close to him.

Besides the whole bandit thing, this was the best time I've ever had with anyone.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter twice. The first one was where we see again that Jay is weak and can't handle himself. I had Elsa saving the day on that chapter but decided I liked the idea of Jay saving Elsa than Elsa saving herself. **

**Remember, everything I write has a purpose in the end...Just keep that in mind.**

**Review please!**


End file.
